Spam Love!
by amzy
Summary: Sam and Spencer
1. Chapter 1

_**Spam story. (Sam/Spencer) Slight hint at Seddie and Carly/freddy. Please review. :D I own nothing.**_

"But Carly's snoring and Fredward's on the couch!" Sam complained, Spencer sighed.

"Ok, fine. Come here!" Spencer said opening his arms wide to Sam. Sam smiled and came over to his bed and laid down with him.

"So, why is Fredward staying here?" Sam asked as Spencer wrapped his arms around her.

"Because his mother had his room fumigated, or something, and Freddy didn't want to sleep with her." Spencer yawned. Sam started to laugh, making Spencer laugh at the thought of Freddy being stuck with his mother. "Alright, alright," Spencer started "go to bed, you have school tomorrow, so you have to get up early." "And you have work, don't you?" Sam reminded him.

"_I _am an artist. I do not have to get up." Spencer said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well _I _am a delinquent, and I do not have to go to school." Sam retorted. Spencer chuckled.

"That so? Well, if you miss school tomorrow, you won't be able to stay the night here anymore." Spencer said sticking out his tongue at her.

"That's not fair." Sam argued.

"Sure it is." Spencer said. "Seriously though," Spencer started as Sam was about to argue with him some more, "we do need to go to sleep. Good night Sam." Spencer whispered.

"Good night Spence." Sam whispered back. It took less than a minute for Spencer to fall asleep. He curled tightly around Sam. For the first time in a long while, Sam actually felt needed and loved in his arms. When Spencer started snoring, Sam kicked him off the bed, he landed with a soft thud and never missed a snore.

*Next Morning*

"Why am I on the floor?" Spencer said groggily as he awoke the next morning. He grabbed onto the side of his bed, and pulled himself up, and flopped back into his bed. Almost instantly, Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of his hair in her sleep. "Ow, ow, OW! Sam! Sam!" Spencer cried, "Samantha!" Spencer exclaimed tapping her with his foot, "let go of my hair!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled it out of his hair, with that she refused to let go of his hand. Spencer sighed, but decided it was better than having her pull his hair. She curled into him, and spooned him. After a while, Spencer decided he couldn't fall back asleep so he got up and went out of his room, and over to the couch. Freddy screamed as Spencer sat on him, by accident. "I'm sorry! I forgot you were there!!!" Spencer exclaimed as Freddy sat up angrily.

"It's fine." Freddy said annoyed.

Sam got up, and went over to the fridge and pulled out some ham. "So should we call you butthead now?" Sam laughed.

"It's not funny." Freddy hissed.

"What's not funny?" Carly yawned as she came down the stairs.

"Nothing." Freddy said.

"I sat on him." Spencer said, Carly laughed.

*Later That Night*

Spencer hugged to Freddy, making Freddy feel uncomfortable. "Can I tell you something?" Spencer slurred, he had been drinking that night.

"Yes, just get off of me!" Freddy said, Spencer dragged Freddy away from everyone else.

"You're like a brother to me." Spencer said hugging Freddy to him, Freddy hugged him back.

"You're like a brother to me too." Freddy said with a large smile.

"You like Carly, don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Freddy said shyly almost.

"I think Sam's pretty." Freddy's smile dropped from his face, and he froze in shock. "I want her." Spencer chuckled.

"You're drunk. And no, you don't want her." Freddy said in a slightly jealous tone.

"No but Freddy, I do!" Spencer cried. "Why can't I have her?"

"Ok, three main reasons. Reason number one, she's a beast, an animal, a monster! Reason number two, HUGE age difference. Reason number three, Sam is incapable of loving." Freddy said.

"But if you're with Carly….." Spencer started.

"Spence, Sam's my fall back." Freddy admitted. "If Carly never gives into me, then I figure that Sam will still be lonely, so we'd hook up."

"Freddy, that's not fair!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spence, you're drunk, go to bed." Freddy said. Spencer sighed, but did as he was told.

*

Spencer laid in his bed and tossed and turned for a few minutes, he was not tired at all. Just then someone came into his room. "Here." Sam said holding out a drink. "This is what my mom drinks to avoid a hang over." Spencer took the drink and about threw it back up.

"Ackh! That's HORRIBLE!" Spencer exclaimed, making Sam laugh.

"Get some rest." Sam said as she stood up, Spencer grabbed her wrist lightly.

"No please," Spencer pleaded "stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Ok then." Sam said after thinking about it for a little while. She crawled into bed with him, and he cuddled into her. "Why'd you drink?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was depressed." Spencer whispered.

"You? Depressed? I thought you were always happy." Sam said with a smile. "What were you depressed about?" Sam asked. She waited for a reply, but none came….

"Hey Sam?" Spencer asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" Spencer asked.

"Um…sure?" With that Spencer placed his lips to Sam's, and it was the greatest feeling on Earth. Both Sam and Spencer saw fireworks. Spencer ran his tongue along Sam's lips, she opened her mouth and let him in. Spencer's hands ran along Sam's body, and he attempted to slide his hands beneath her pants, but she pushed him away.

"Please." Spencer begged.

"No." Sam said, their lips never parted.

"You'll like it." Spencer pleaded as he attempted to slide his hands up Sam's shirt.

"When you're sober, maybe. But not when you're drunk." Sam said.

"Promise?" Spencer asked as he pulled away from him.

"Promise." Sam said as Spencer rested his head on her breasts. "It's not like you'll remember in the morning….."

_**If I get enough reviews, I will add more, and there WILL be smutt!!! :DDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. As always, review. Thank you all for the nice reviews! When I saw them, I stopped everything I was doing, and kept my promise, and started on this chapter. =)**_

Spencer awoke with a slight headache the next morning, but it was better than what it usually was when he drank himself drunk. He felt like an idiot for drinking last night, he knew Carly would be upset with him, and he knew Sam was raised around a drunk, and he knew Freddy's mom wouldn't approve of it. Of course he had failed everyone, once again. Spencer let out a sigh, and his arm rested on Sam's head, she jerked awake at the touch. "Sorry." Spencer whispered as he rubbed her head softly. "Go back to sleep." He said with a smile. Sam groaned and curled into his side.

"Morning." Sam said groggily.

"Good morning Sam. Thanks for staying with me last night." Spencer said. "What happened last night."

"You don't remember?" Sam asked, as if offended. "We had sex."

"That's weird." Spencer said. "I don't remember getting that far." Spencer locked eyes with Sam, and her face went red.

"It was a joke. I was trying to freak you out." Sam admitted.

"But I do remember you promising me something…." Spencer smiled. "And I'm sober now." He said as he turned over and left kisses on Sam's neck. Spencer brought his lips up to hers, and kissed her softly. He bite at her bottom lip, making her breathe out a sigh of need. "Not going to argue?" Spencer asked as he bit at her neck.

"I promised, and you _are _sober." Sam said as she allowed him to snake a hand down her pants. Sam let out a moan at his touch.

"Not to loud." Spencer said as he placed his lips on hers. Her hands trailed down his body and under his pants too. Spencer let out a loud moan, making Sam chuckle slightly.

"Shh, not to loud." Sam teased.

*

"Gah, that was good." Spencer sighed as he fell back into bed. He waited for Sam to curl into his arms, but she got up and put on her clothes. Spencer watched as she said nothing, and left the room. "Hmm, that's weird." Spencer shrugged as he stretched and went back to bed.

"I didn't want to say anything last night, but I think you should know that your brother said he liked Sam." Freddy told Carly as he toyed with one of his cameras.

"Pfft, yeah right. Spencer was just drunk, which he IS in trouble for, and maybe he meant a different Sam, not our Sam." Carly said.

"Our Sam?" Freddy raised an eyebrow. "How about YOUR Sam? I'm NOT claiming her as mine."

"Oh Freddy," Carly chuckled "you know you love her."

"Do not. I love you." Freddy said, Carly rolled her eyes.

"Aw isn't that cute? The geeks proclaiming love to you….. again." Sam teased sarcastically through mouthfuls of jerky as she walked into the room.

"Sam, leave him alone." Carly laughed.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Freddy said.

"Whatever Fred-nerd." Sam said as she flopped down on one of the bean bag chairs next to Carly.

"So where were you?" Carly asked.

"Hanging around." Sam answered.

"Hey Sam…." Freddy started.

"Hey what?" Sam asked.

"Do you like Spencer?"

"What the hell kind of question is that Fredward?!" Sam hissed, Freddy flinched.

"I was just wondering!!!" Freddy cried as Sam got up "I mean, he said something about liking you last night! Please don't kill me!" Sam stormed past Freddy and slammed the door as she left the room. Freddy looked at Carly.

"Maybe it's her time?" Carly offered. Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Her time of the month." Carly clarified, making Freddy cry out in disgust.

"Eww! Carly! That's gross!" Carly laughed at Freddy's displeasure.

"So why were you so freaked out about the Sam and Spencer thing? I mean, you know Spencer wouldn't do that to her." Carly said. "I mean, he's my brother, and she's my best friend, she knows better, and so does he."

"Well…..this is kind of embarrassing, but Sam's suppose to be my fall-back plan." Freddy admitted, he attempted to keep his eyes down, and not locked with Carly's.

"What?" Carly asked in confusion.

Freddy could feel his ears get red. "If you never fall in love with me, then I know no one will be with Sam, so I figured that she could be my next plan. Like we could be lonely together, ya'know." Freddy explained.

"Freddy. That's stupid."

*

After Sam calmed down, she decided to go back upstairs to be with her friend, and Freddy. Freddy made sure to stay out of her way as she entered the room and went to her favorite chair. "You ok?" Carly asked.

"Just fine." Sam huffed. Sam watched as Carly and Freddy talked about the web show, and joked with each other, and laughed together. She thought about how happy they looked together, and how lonely she felt inside. "Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever….you know…..had sex?" Carly's eyes widened at the question, she was not expecting that from Sam.

"No!" Carly exclaimed. "Why? Have you?" Sam looked away.

"I asked you, and I don't have to answer. I mean, what would it matter anyways? Sex is just sex."

"How many people have you been with?!" Carly wondered.

"Maybe like three or so……"Sam said as she stared at her shoes.

"Just promise me you'll use protection and be safe about it." Carly begged. "Please tell me you make them use protection." Sam's eyes widened, she knew her partners had used protection before, but she couldn't remember if Spencer had.

"Yeah sure!" Sam said as she ran out of the room.

"She's acting weird." Carly said.

"Which is different from when? I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" Freddy asked.

"Sure, iced tea please." Carly responded.

*

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Painting." Spencer said shortly.

"Painting what?" Sam wondered. Freddy went quietly down the stairs to get his and Carly's drinks as Sam and Spencer talked.

"Something for a client." Spencer said.

"Ok then. I can tell you really don't want to talk to me, but I have a question." Sam started.

"What?" Spencer asked, only taking his eyes off the painting for a few seconds to look at Sam.

"Did you use a condom?" Sam asked, Freddy just about dropped his and Carly's drinks. He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Well, duh. Of course." Spencer said. "I'm not stupid." Sam rolled her eyes, and allowed Spencer to go back to his painting.

"If you ever want to do that again, we can." Sam said, it made Spencer stop his work, and really look at Sam. "I'm not asking you to date me, I've been with enough guys to know it's never about dating, only about the sex. So I won't ask you to date me. But if you do want sex, I can give you that." Sam had hoped that Spencer would be different from most guys, and he would have taken her in his arms, and said that it was never just about the sex, she wished he was going to tell her he was in love. She wished she wasn't going to be alone anymore. Spencer was the only guy that Sam had ever given the option of sex again. Sam never had sex with a guy more than once, because usually they turned out to be sucky lovers.

"Well thank you for the offer Sam. Maybe I'll take you up on it sometime." Spencer said with a smile, Sam could feel her heart break.

*

"Carly! Carly! CARLY!" Freddy yelled as he came bursting into Carly's room.

"What?! What is it Freddy!?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Sam and Spencer had sex!!!" Freddy stated out of breath.

"You're lying!" Carly exclaimed.

"Am not! I was downstairs and Sam asked Spencer if he used CONDOMS!!!!!" Freddy cried dramatically. Carly could feel her stomach drop, and her world become fuzzy and dark. Carly fell back into her chair. Freddy quickly ran to her side.

_**Want more? Review! If more smutt is needed, let me know, or if I need to add more details, let me know! =D thank you for reading! Just a reminder, I own no characters. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own any of the characters. Review, please.**_

Sam stormed up the stairs, she had never felt such a great pain in her heart, than what she was feeling now, Spencer had broke her heart, of that she was certain. "Hey guys." Sam said as she entered Carly's room, Carly had composed herself.

"I'm going to bed." Carly said angrily at Sam, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Carly?" Sam asked.

"You're sleeping with Spencer! That's what's wrong!" Freddie yelled, Sam's eyes got wide and her face went red. "Why the hell are you having sex with him?"

"How could you Sam?! He's my brother, and you're my BEST friend!!!" Carly exclaimed. Sam sighed in annoyance.

"It's just sex." Sam whispered.

"_Just _sex?! Sam! He's my brother!!" Carly yelled.

"Quiet or he'll hear you!" Sam said. "And yes, sex is just sex. It's not like we're dating or anything." Sam said almost sadly, in all actuality she wanted to be with him, she wanted to call him her own. "Sex is just something you do, it's just for fun. It's not like he loves me or anything." Sam said staring at the floor.

"Sam, I just don't like it. It's just not right. I mean you're MY age, and he's….he's…..he's his age." Carly said.

"You don't even know how old Spencer is, do you?" Sam frowned. From downstairs, Spencer could hear the fighting, he walked up the stairs and listened at the door.

"Don't try to changed the subject!" Freddie snapped. Carly looked at Sam in shock.

"Wait a minute, Sam, when's your birthday?" Carly asked.

"Um, August 6th." Sam answered.

"Ok, when's Spencers?" Carly asked.

"November 10th." Sam answered.

"Sam, you hardly ever remember how old you are, how come you know his age? And you remembered his birthday. You don't even remember your own birthday. It's April 17th." Carly told Sam. Sam blinked in confusion.

"Oh." Sam said, not meeting Carly's eyes.

"Freddie, leave. Please." Carly sighed. Freddie did as told. Carly walked over to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam….do you like my brother, as….more than friends?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, Carly could see the truth in her eyes.

"Sam, if you really do love him, then I guess I can respect that."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Sam yelled, tears welled in her eyes. Spencer could feel his heart break into a million pieces. He ran down the stairs quickly and slammed the door to his room behind him. "Because he doesn't love me." Sam whispered as she rested her head on Carly's shoulder. "How can you love someone that doesn't love you back? I mean, it's always been about sex to every guy I've ever been with. If I don't expect a relationship, and all I give to them is sex, then I won't get my heart broken." Sam said sadly.

"But Sam, look at you. I've never seen you so sad. It's obvious your heart's broken." Carly said rubbing Sam's back softly.

"It's not fair. I didn't mean to." Sam whispered.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him, I didn't want to Carly, honestly." Sam said crying softly on Carly.

"It's ok Sam, it's alright." Carly comforted Sam.

_**Reviews, please. Any ideas? Or am I leaving anything out? E-mail me! Or leave a review. =) thank you!**_


End file.
